Photographs
by feelthewindxx
Summary: Photographs. They wrinkle, fade and rip; but the memories they hold shall never be forgotten. A series of Drabbles, all lengths.
1. 001 Love

**

* * *

**

Love

* * *

James _knew _he loved her.

He didn't _mean _for it to happen; all he wanted was _one _date. A trip to Hogsmead, a butter beer, and time to understand her fiery nature. Maybe a second date, but that's it.

Maybe he realized it when his father, Uncle Edward and him had gotten a little bit drunk and they told him of the Potters and Redheads. Maybe not.

Maybe he's seen it when Death Eaters had advanced on her, the train lurching violently, and cuts and bruises tainted them both as they flew when he thrown himself on her, taking the bout of the curses. Maybe not.

Maybe he noticed it when he felt disappointment instead of irritation that one day when she had rejected him for the millionth time _that _day. Maybe not.

Maybe he felt it when she kissed Connor and smirked right at him, eyes flashing. Maybe not.

Or maybe he realized it them, with her in his arms, her whispering the words he's longed to her since his fifth year. Maybe not.

Maybe it was now, her head buried into his neck, his arms around her waist, fireworks exploding with the joy he felt inside, and her tears of joy tumbling down her cheeks, hints of pink around her neck and ears.

And, for the first time, he could tell someone that he loved them, without it being someone he's know since birth. And she could tell him back, and they could have the happily ever after they'd heard never existed.

And they did enjoy it. The last two years, in a happily ever after, and they both died protecting the proof of their totally messed up fairytale. But whatever they faced, no matter how not happy it was at the end, they'd both lived though it. Together.

* * *


	2. 002 Romance

**

* * *

**

Romance

* * *

"Daddy! _Daddy_! **DADDY**!" Lily's voice carried down the stairs, making Harry speed up his already brisk pace, Albus rushing after him, a horrified expression on his face.

"Dad! Dad! Ouch! Lily -- let GO!" James' voice added to noise level, and a very audible crash was heard thought the house.

Harry hopped up, skipping steps to get toward the landing, more voices and bangs emitting from James' room only urging him to go faster. James' door flew open, Lily's red hair failing as James' held her wrists and pushed her out. James' shirt was ripped, arm to shoulder and Lily's' hair was painted different colors in some places.

Harry stood, mouth agape at his children's antics. "James. Lily." He breathed out, his voice shaking with underlying anger. "Get in the sitting room. Now." Albus snicker behind his fathers back, shaking his head as Lily and James rushed, no doubt worried about what their current punishment would be.

--

"They take after your side of the family." Harry told Ginny as they got ready for bed. He shook his wet hair, and Ginny giggled from behind. "You know, I can't be fully blamed. Your dad was as bad as Fred and George." Her voice shook at the mention of Fred, but kept her composure as she finished brushing her hair and pulling it into a plait. Harry walked toward her, gathering her up, murmuring into her hair. "Harry," she interrupted, drawing them both of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

"Hmm?"

"You know this is the most romance we're getting tonight, right?"

As if on cue, Lily's voice rang across the house, "Mum! Dad! They're doing it AGAIN!"

Ginny untangled herself from Harry, making her way toward the children. Harry fell back on the bed, grumbling to himself.

"What a great romance."

* * *


	3. 003 Hurt

**

* * *

**

Hurt

* * *

"Mummy?"

Little Lily hobbled into the kitchen, her yellow blanket trailing behind her. Ginny quickly wove her wand so her child couldn't see, and set to making food by hand. "Yes, Lily?" Ginny smiled. It was a rare quite moment in the Potter household, Harry, James and Albus where over at the park, playing with Hugo and Rosie. Lily clambered over, attaching herself to her mother's leg. "Momma, I gots a boo-boo." Ginny immediately dropped what she was doing, running over to the first-aid kit, cursing their decision to live like Muggles for awhile.

Lily was already set, her knee thrust out, proudly displaying her boo-boo, sucking on her thumb while blanket was tangled up under her, a corner held tightly in one hand. "Mummy! Hurries! Its a hurting me!" She was already patting her, preparing her self for the sting.

Ginny frowned, knowing it was silly to be upset over, but she never wanted her children to ever utter the word 'hurt'. They'd seen to much for at least one generation. She gingerly placed a bandage over it, smiling when Lily smiled, giggling madly.

She kissed the bandage, asking Lily softly, "Does it hurt?" to which Lily replied, "No more. No more hurt."

_How true you are Lily. How true you are._

* * *


	4. 004 Comfort

**

* * *

**

Comfort

* * *

It made her outright **mad**, it did.

How could you let a little child, cry, and be left to stand their own against the scary dreams and monsters hiding in the closet? Seeing Teddy sleep in their own home, comforted by them when he had a bad dream...it made her proud. It make her smile the Remus and Tonks knew that their child was well cared for, not being neglected. How could Petuenia Dursly sleep soundly while a young child cried, just a floor under her. It made her sick. She didn't deserve to call herself a mother.

* * *


	5. 005 Thoughtful

* * *

**Thoughtful**

* * *

Stroking the back of her newborns head, she worried.

Looking outside the window of his nursery, all she could see was the endless black of the night. It was such an ironic thing, that _that _was the only thing she could see when she looked ahead for their future, together.

The way had taken such a horrible turn. Destruction, and death was all that plagued the news.

She could only hope that life ahead would be better.

_"Sleep sweetly, my dear Harry; and may your life be as bright the sun."_

* * *


	6. 006 Indescribable

* * *

**Indescribable**

* * *

It was the best feeling in the world.

Better then flying a broom, going to Hogwarts and marrying his wife altogether.

It was indescribable, here right now, holding his son, who looked so much like him, except for his wife's eyes.

It was pure bliss. It was indescribable.

And many years later, the son who caused that bliss for his father, would be experiencing it with his wife.

And the only difference would be that the world was a lighter place.

* * *


	7. 007 Angry

* * *

**Angry**

* * *

They were at it again, she noticed.

It was crazy, how _blind_ the two of them where, really.

She wouldn't accept that she liked him, and he wouldn't see that she did.

So instead, they fought.

And the anger that both of the had, was just recipe for disaster. It held furious passion.

It fueled them both. It relived their frustration on each other for being so goddamned blind.

It was their world. And anyone else could be damned.

* * *

_Make this whoever you want it to be. Ron/Herminone, Lily/James. When I wrote it, it was a L/J. I'd like to see who you had, so if you have a 'mo, drop a line. Thanks._


	8. 008 Confused

* * *

**Confused**

* * *

Her knees gave out, her failing red hair knotted together in sweat and distress.

The door slammed shut, the sweat of her hand leaving an imprint.

_Not now_, she cried. _Not with this war._

The toilet flushed, taking some of the horrid proof with it, her hand cuddling her belly.

Her hand held the stick up in her hand, eyes filled with emotion.

Confusion, joy, anger, hate, hope.

Her mind was made up. She would protect him. Clutching her stomach and pushing herself up from the floor, the stick held tightly in her hand, she made her way out of the loo, determanation flashing her her eyes.

Confusion never lasted long around Lily.

Never.

* * *


	9. 00X Extra Unknown Prompts

I wrote these when I had no internet. So, no know prompts. Enjoy.

* * *

It was tantalizing; her blush was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. That and they way her eyes sparkled when she was excited about something.

Her blush slowly crept from her neck up, filling her cheeks with warm colors, scarlet to crimson.

It was heartbreaking, though really. The way that he could think about her and she wouldn't even notice. How much he had done for her, and how she couldn't notice. It should have been him making her blush, not stupid Amos Diggory. He couldn't even blame her. What a prat he'd been the last six years. From pulling on her pigtails in first year, spitting wet parchment into her firey red hair in third, to embarrassing her in sixth, he should have been happy she'd even look at him, even though it was mostly a scowl on her face.

But he never could be. He wanted to be the one to comfort her when she cried, hold her when she was feeling down. Laugh at his jokes, blush for him. And, if could go as far to say, have his ring on her finger, smile on their wedding day, round with his children.

"James." Remus quickly whispered while Lily made to turn around. James shook his head, rubbing his neck while laughing quickly as he turned so all she could see was his back. Remus and Sirius, familiar with James' way, swiftly joined in (while they noted how faraway their friend had seemed lately), sounding so genuine to the people who didn't know them.

Maybe someday, James, he reminded himself as they laughed.

_Maybe someday._

* * *

Ignorance is bliss, I thought sourly as I eyed James' hand in the little first years' as he showed her the correct way to wave her wand for the spell.

And his smile didn't even seem forced, while he laughed at the joke the first year just told him. Never again could I call him a selfish jerk or self-centered or egoistic prat.

While the first year packed her bag, I quickly slipped out from between the pillars and made my way toward the exit.

Until, that is, I heard my name being called, by none other then James Potter himself. Oh, how wonderful.

"Hey! Lily! When'd you come in?"

I slowly pivoted around on the heel of my trainers, forcing a quick smile.

"Oh, hi, James. Fancy seeing you here."

The little girl tugged on the hem of his robes, pulling him down. He bent down to her level, but not before motioning for me to come over.

She whispered something in his ear, causing the tips of them to turn to a bright crimson and nodded to her quickly. I sat down across the table where all they're stuff was scattered, in front of James' bag.

"So, who's this?" I asked, the quick silence getting to me.

"Oh, um, this is Bella, a Gryffindor first year." He rubbed the back of his neck like he was nervous, and Isabella spoke up. "You where right James. She is pretty." She giggled sweetly while James mouth popped open, the tips of his ears brightening up again.

I grinned, enjoying his discomfort while Bella packed her bag with notes in James' scrawl, and her smaller, more spaced out in there periodically. "Oh, Bella, um, tell Professor Dumbledore that you've done you're required work and here's the note for his classes too." He handed her a piece of ripped parchment, and walked her to the entrance of the little alcove in the library. I expected him to come back with a relived look on his face, but he came back with a broad smile.

"What's with the smile, James?"

"Huh? Oh – she's come along so much. Much better then when I helped her Friday last week."

"You've been doing this how long?" I asked him.

"Oh, since sixth year. Why?"

Oh, yes. Ignorance was bliss.

And maybe, just maybe there was more the dense James Potter then I thought.

* * *

They where together again.

After 70 odd some years, after months of pure agony and torture, they where together.

The Potter family, together where they belong.

James, Lily and Harry.

Frozen in time, kept forever.

And it was pure bliss, seeing them laughing and smiling, Harry learning about his parents.

Seeing James and Harry together was like James having a twin. And Lily and Harry never needed to talk; their matching eyes understood each other perfectly.

It was like they where never separated, Sirius decided.

The Potter family was finally complete.

* * *

It was one of the wackiest things he'd ever done, he decided.

Introducing his now twenty year old wife to his twenty three year old parents, while he himself was twenty- two, was beyond awkward. And the similarity between the two couples was uncanny. James stood less then three centimeters taller then Harry, and Lily and Ginny rivaled the same height. They same way Ginny and Lily's eyes burned with mischief when they where planned something, and the way Harry and James both rubbed their necks when they where nervous (I told you not to do it around Harry when he was little! Lily had commented when she saw Harry rub his neck). But all that mattered to the younger couple was that James and Lily where proud of the they had become, and thanked Molly profoundly for taking care of her son while she couldn't.

* * *

Molly was surprised, to say the least when she had been attacked by a redhead when she had entered wherever they where. She was sobbing, and behind her stood an exact replica of Harry.

"Harry? Ginny?" She had muttered, before remembering what had happened, and that the look-like Harry and Ginny had the wrong eyes.

The look-alike Harry rubbed his neck, before Molly realized who these people must be.

"James Potter? Lily Potter?" her whisper had sounded ten-times louder then what she had wanted it to be.

James, apparently, nodded while pulling Lily up where she looked ready to fall. "Yeah. Um, Lily just wanted to talk to you before you decided what to do. He pecked Lily quickly on the cheek, walking into what seemed to be a carriage from the outside of the Burrow.

"Um, are you okay?" Molly patted Lily on the back, while her sobs slowed and her breathing regulated.

"I just wanted to thank you," Lily sniffled, Harry's eyes brimming with tears. "for taking care of him. Taking care of him while we couldn't, while we where de- dead. Thank you so much. My sister was a total b- bitch to him, I – I just wanted to thank you."

Molly smiled, wiping Lily's silent tears. "He's turned into a wonderful young man. I could tell you some stories, if you like?"

The two mothers sat there, talking of their children, and the wonderful people they had become. Because, after all, Mother Knows Best.

* * *

Aren't you happy, Lily?

With the way he's changed? With the way he rarely smiles, his hazel eyes finally broken with the worst rejection. His parent's greif added onto his alread weighted down shoulders, Sirius and Remus' personal promblems threating them everyday as they ended their seventh year.

Aren't you happy, Lily?

When he passes you in the hallway he no longer gets down on one knee, proposing to you loudly in the hallways, his mates laughing behind him, the glimmer of hope and determation you turn a blind eye to? He no longer calls to you, aross the classroom or great hall, proclaiming his love to you. He no longer smiles, and when he does, it's to a letter recived from his parents, written months before they died.

Aren't you happy, Lily?

He's finally left you alone, left all his arrogant and cocky ways behind. They no longer pull extravent pranks, no longer are caught after curfew.

Aren't you happy, Lily?

Why can't you be happy Lily?

_Because I love him._

* * *


	10. 009 Courage

* * *

**Courage**

* * *

Her eyes flashed with determination, the decision made in a spilt second. Her arms unwilling dropped her child, her baby -- her flesh and blood, into the crib, her arms spread out wide across the crib.

Well, Voldermort though sourly, at least the mudblood had courage.

_Avada Kedavra, _

and her body dropped lifeless to the ground, her eyes glazed over, her fists held tight against her side.

Lily Potter was dead, and protecting Harry was her last brave act.

* * *


	11. 010 Responsibility

* * *

**Responsibility**

* * *

His shoulders felt ten times heavier, he noted.

The prophecy, his wife, his child.

His own child.

Harry and Lily deserved to live, he though, running, banishing his wand.

_Even if I had to die for them._

After all, love was the greatest responsibility.

* * *


	12. 011 Irresponsible

* * *

**Irresponsible**

* * *

You shrink back, her anger scaring you, if only for a moment.

Yes, you may have "forgotten" to go to a head's meeting, but when your friend needs you the same day, and it's been planned since fifth year, who would you pick?

She's yelling louder now, asking if you're paying attention. Of course you are, you know her words before she can even utter them. Her eyes flash a dangerous green, and anyone who had not already left made a dash for the door.

Cowards, you scoff internally.

Then the offending word is yelled out.

Irresponsible.

That sends you off the edge, making the game even more dangerous. Deadly, even.

You yell back, now, full force. You took everything, mainly because it was true. But irresponsible? No, you were living up to a promise. Made long before you where Head Boy.

Because James Potter may be annoying, and occasionally arrogant even now. But he was never, nor shall he ever be_ irresponsible._

* * *


	13. 012 Complications

**!!PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!!**

* * *

**Complications**

* * *

He'd never doubted it for a minute.

Ever.

Not even when he bought the ring, sneakily took her ring measurement, added the notes and flowers, set up the apartment even.

He never thought she could say no.

Okay, so maybe there was a little doubt when he actually asked her, but still.

And now, here he was, sitting beside her dumbly, waiting for the explanation.

Her red hair blew softly in the breeze, and her mouth was opening and closing as if she deciding the words to say.

"I'm sorry I said 'no' Harry, I am. I want to say 'yes' too, but..."

The silence fell hard onto the air.

"But why, Ginny? Is it because the house is always in a mess? I'll clean it, I swear."

She laughed, something Harry though she shouldn't be doing, really.

"No, you prat. I can't just move in with you. We're not even engaged or anything. And plus, I just got accepted into the Harpies and..." she trailed off before gulping again, "I have to go to training camp. I won't even be at the Burrow."

He sighed in relief, and she laughed again.

"You where worried I hate you, weren't you, you prat?"

He grinned and place a butterfly kiss onto her temple.

"N-not at all."

She just laughed again.

* * *

_Haha, yeah. My first though was a preggo complication, but that seemed mean. _

_I know the review have been thin (2!), but people are adding to story alerts and favorites, so if you're still reading, feel free to drop me a line, so I know if I don't update for a bit I know I have too. And if my writing is really **that** bad that people aren't reading. _

_Thanks!_

_grayx3eyedsoul_


	14. 013 Futuristic

* * *

**Futuristic**

* * *

Hands and noses left marks on the glass wall, each child pressing their noses to the glass to catch a glismpe of the new broom. A father stands, his child resting on his hip, and a goofy smile across both their faces.

"Harry? James?"

A voice calls out and two the both of them, it's as clear as daylight even in the loud marketplace.

"Mummy!" The child extends his arm, and unknowly, twenty odd some years into the future, the same child is now the father, and the same event is ocurring.

The Past, The Present, and The Future.

Together.

* * *

_I really don't like this one. Oh well._

_Loving the changes FF(dot)net has made. _

_As Always, reviews mean love._

_PS: This one review (from _mebmarker24_) made me insanely happy. Thanks to her. Infact, you'd never get this chapter if it weren't for her. I'd completly stopped writing for a bit. So, much love to her and the rest of those readers who add me but don't reveiw._

_:D_

_grayx3eyedsoul_


	15. 014 Gambling

* * *

**  
Gambling  
**

**

* * *

**

James threw in his shrunken broom in to the bucket, ignoring the greedy looks in his cousins eyes. "I say he'll ask her out by the formal."

"James! That's tomorrow night!" Lily called, throwing in her Mega Large Extra Long Lasting Sugar Quill boxes while tacking 'in two weeks -- after quidditch' in her small handwriting onto the board.

"Yeah, so? He has enough guts. But it's still a risky bet." Albus threw in his notes from History of Magic, tacking up 'by the end of the month'.

"You're all crazy. She has a date for the formal, James, you know that right?" Rose placed her bet in; Grandmum's Weasly Brownies: only served during occasions of interest such as birthdays, while Hugo tacked up her piece of parchment -- 'three weeks -- after exams'

"Yeah, but he'd like that. Making a big deal out of it. Plus, he hates Richersond." Hugo put in his an Homework Excuse pass from a prefect.

"You're all nutters. Teddy isn't a wanker -- he's not gonna ask her out. Not now, anyway." Domi called. She looked up from the board and tacked up 'during summer' and threw in some galleons and candy.

"That's all you're placing!?" Fred exclaimed. "Like you're placing more!" She scoffed back.

Fred stepped up and pointed to his claim. "WWW Coupons, Domi! That's alot!"

"Just place your claim, Fred." Roxxane drawlled from the background.

"Before...before Vic goes to get her dress." Molly and Lucy came up with Audrey's Muggle CD Collection. "Before James owls Uncle Harry for pocket money, but after a week."

"And Louis sayed to agree with Molly's Bet. Alrighty then. James placed a lid onto the bucket -- charmed to display the winners name -- and placed it ontop of the bookshelf in common room.

Just that minute, Teddy walked in, with an angry Victore behind him. Everyone turned to Domi who merely smiled and mockingly polished her nails.

* * *

_Sorry for the absurd delay, life got busy.  
Here you go, if anyone can still remember this story, :]_

_I quite like this one._

_grayx3eyedsoul  
_


	16. 015 Epidemic

* * *

**Epidemic**

**

* * *

**

Dumbledores' Army. It was there, though you never saw it. When you weren't looking, when you were asleep. It was the fever, the plant that dug its root's into the ground.  
It was why Ginny could be brave, why she was there. It was why Harry was out there, with her brother and best friend, fighting the Coward-Who-No-One-Can-Name, _bloody _Voldemort, while purebloods slept soundly in their beds. It was why Ginny woke up to see first years crying.

It was an Epidemic.  
And it was one that could kill Voldemort.

* * *

_Not the way I had it in my head, but close enough._

_R&R, please._

_Happy Spring!  
grayx3eyedsoul_


	17. 016 Recruiting

* * *

**  
Recruiting  
**

**

* * *

**

The couple dozen of the stood in the small, cramped forest, after hours and in the dark. The moon was gone from the sky.

They'd never know.

With a whisper, his sleeve was pushed up, and the hot iron plate brought down in the black, with no mercy.

His long, drawn out scream echoed in the others chuckled.

Evil was affront.

---

At the same hour, a group of twenty student stood, in the small office of Albus Dumbledore.

One among them had screamed the night before.

They wouldn't find out till the end.

Oaths were taken. Vows were made. And the light grew brighter in the room.

A wand was waved. They were bound.

If evil was affront, so was the movement for good.

--

* * *

_On May Eighth, the Twilight Fan-dom lost a member of it's community ; Daddy's Little Cannibal. I myself followed one of her stories, and I was shocked to find out. She was killed in a Drunk Driving Accident. I'm sure she was a great person, and I took inspration from her. Her writing was amazing, and I hope that you are in a better place, Stephanie. RIP._

_grayx3eyedsoul_


	18. 017 Spring

* * *

**Spring**

* * *

_"I love spring anywhere, but if I could choose I would always greet it in a garden. ~Ruth Stout"_

Lily never understood why her mother gardened. She, herself, would much rather jump in the water, play quidditch and jump in the mud rather than tend to it.

Lily remembers, though. Lily remembers that when she was little, how her father would pick a flower everday when he came home from work, running into the kitchen. How those flowers made her laugh, and giggle, and blush. How, every Mother's Day, they'd go and pick the best flowers that they grew with Daddy's help, and one by one present it to her in bed. How she smiled.

Her mother always said that gardening brought her peace. From work, James and Albus, and even when Daddy was being stupid.

Spring was when Mum and her gardened.

Spring was when Mum and her loved.

Spring was when they bloomed.

* * *

_This one was surprisingly hard to write._

_R/R, please._

_grayx3eyedosul_


	19. 018 Summer

* * *

**  
Summer**

* * *

"James! Albus! Lily! Harry!" Ginny leaned out from the back of the porch, watching her family run and play.

"We're coming Ginny!" Harry yelled, just before being tackled by James, who stole the football from him, and kicked it into the makeshift goal they had set up.

"Mum! Mummmm!" Little Lily was running, her blanket trailing behind her from Albus who was chasing her with a small bug. With a sigh, Ginny stepped off the porch, and make the walk to their 'play' area.

"Inside. Now. And wash up, and in five minutes I want you all down to dinner. Or no Quidditch Matches on the Wireless for a week. Even you Lily," she added when the little girl made to protest.

The family made their walk of shame into the house, smelling of summer.

Of sweat and dirt, and flowers and playing.

Of childhood.

* * *

_Still not my favorite. Not liking these seasons. _

_grayx3eyedsoul_


End file.
